Jealousy
by AnimeFreakManiac101
Summary: Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for almost a year when Sasuke finally confronts Naruto about his feelings. As Sasuke pulls Naruto into a relationship, the vessel must choose between decisions he wished he didn't have to. Loosely based off of my version of She's the Competition. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**_Jealousy_**

_**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for almost a year when Sasuke finally confronts Naruto about his feelings. As Sasuke pulls Naruto into a relationship, the vessel must choose between decisions he wished he didn't have to. Loosely based off of my version of She's the Competition. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruIno**_

_**A/N: Finally! BeautifulLotus, I've finally uploaded the first chapter to the story you requested! I'm not that good with titles, or summaries, so ya... Anyways, this took me FOREVER! So I hope you all appreciate it!**_

"What the HELL is that?!" Sakura screamed at me. I followed her gaze to my chest. Where two necklaces hung comfortably. One was a blue crystal hanging on a black thread that Baa-chan had given me. The other one was..Oh God. It was the necklace Sasuke gave me. It was an orange fox curled in on itself. In the middle was the Uchiha symbol. I looked up at her anxiously, only to be met with a fist to the face.

I bet you're all wondering how this happened. Well, I'm going to tell you. Let's go back about a year ago. Sakura and Sasuke had been dating for almost a year. Once I had first heard about their relationship, I had avoided them as much as possible without being suspicious. Uchiha, of course, had picked up on it. He cornered me when I was getting ready for a date. "What's up, teme?" I asked with a grin.

"What's wrong with you?" He growled. He never was one to beat around the bush.

"I thought you hated her, Sasuke. What made you change your mind?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone. We made a deal. I dated her once, and she wouldn't bug me about it again."

"Why are you still dating her then?"

"She's useful." He answered with a smirk. The light bulb above my head finally went off.

"You bastard! You're only using her to get laid, huh?" I hissed.

"She doesn't mind." He said calmly. "Why are you so angry about this, dobe?"

"Why?! Because that's wrong, that's why!" I yelled. I threw a punch at his face, all my anger and frustrations held into that single hit.

Unfortunately, he caught it. With no warning, he pulled me forward roughly. I lost my footing and fell into him. "What was that for, teme?!" I growled at him. He pulled me closer once more and his lips crashed into mine. My body instantly warmed, cheeks turning bright red. I loved this moment, but knew I had to stop it. I allowed myself one more last moment of the feeling before I punched him in the jaw. Unsuspected, it hit and made him stumble back. I wiped my lips off, acting as if I was disgusted at having been kissed by him.

"Why'd you take so long to seperate us?" He asked smugly.

"You try having someone kiss you unexpectedly! It takes a moment to process!" I hissed at him.

"Naruto! I came-" Ino stopped abruptly as soon as she saw Sasuke. She had her long blonde hair in waves that framed her face nicely. She wore a loose purple tank, rather revealing, with booty shorts completed with purple flip flops. In her hands, she held a picnic basket. I smiled cheerfully at her.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I was getting ready when teme here showed up. Let me finish, then we can go, ok?" I asked her with another big grin. The female just nodded. Then I turned to Sasuke. "Feel free to leave." I said coldly before returning to my room.

I could hear the door shut quietly when Sasuke left. I slid on my orange shorts, along with an orange muscle shirt. Pulling on some black socks, I walked out. Ino smiled at me with some weird emotion in her eyes. "I never noticed how fit you were, with all those baggy clothes on." She said, standing up. At some point, she had sat down on my couch. I put on my orange and black tennis shoes before standing up straight. "Let's go." She said excitedly. She linked her arm with mine. I felt a little bad. I was basically dating this smoking hot girl. I was just like Sasuke. Using her. But not for sex. For a cover-up. If you couldn't tell, I was gay. And people started getting suspicious. Sakura had all but threw herself at me, and I rejected her. And that's when Ino showed up. She was telling me about how she thought Sakura was Sasuke's cover up.

I was abruptly snapped out of my thoughts when we stopped. We were at one of the training grounds, it looked the southern one. I laid out the purple -big surprise right- blanket while she watched. Once it was ready, I laid down with my head in her lap. She giggled lightly as she stuffed a rice ball into my mouth. I eagerly ate it. "Delicious. Must've been you who made them." I said with a grin.

"They're not that hard to make. It takes a special person to make them wrong." She laughed.

In my position, it looked like she glowed. The sun behind her sent rays with different colors in all directions. I debated on something before I shot up. "Don't move." I said softly, carefully. Her eyes widened as I got closer.

"Naru? What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"There's a bee on your head." Her eyes bulged slightly, but she didn't move. Slowly, I leaned in closer. I lifted my right hand than swiftly met her lips with mine. I closed my eyes and thought. This kiss wasn't nearly as good as the one I had shared with Sasuke only minutes ago. Figures. I leaned back and smiled at her.

"But what about the bee?"

"What bee?" I asked with a wink. She blushed heavily as I put my head in her lap once more.

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! My fingers are now killing me from typing all of this. You better like it, or I'm going to cry. Not really. Just probably pout in the corner of my room. Reviews would really help me keep this going! And, oh God. I really need a beta. I've found a billion mistakes and I'm sure there's even more that I missed. Anyone volunteering for me?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for almost a year when Sasuke finally confronts Naruto about his feelings. As Sasuke pulls Naruto into a relationship, the vessel must choose between decisions he wished he didn't have to. Loosely based off of my version of She's the Competition. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruIno**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in what feels like years. I took a pretty long break from all things writing and I'm trying to get back into it. I just haven't been feeling up to it in a while, I'm sorry. Anyways. Here's the second chapter to Jealousy. I hope it's good. Enjoy.**_

Somebody cleared their throat loudly beside us. I opened one eye to look. Uchiha. "What do you want?" I growled softly. We had both fallen asleep under the shade of the tree. By the looks of it, Ino was still sound asleep against said tree. "Don't wake her up." I warned the man standing in front of me. He glared at the blonde I was currently laying on before turning his gaze onto me.

"Was it better than mine?' He asked. It was like he already knew my answer, for he smirked at me.

"Were you watching us or something?"

"I caught the end of the kiss. You didn't look like you enjoyed it very much." I narrowed my eyes. "Quit acting Naruto. I know you like me. Just go out with me already." He sighed.

"One." I said as I held up my index finger. "If you couldn't tell, I'm dating Ino. Two." I added my middle finger. "In case you forgot, you're dating Sakura. Three." My ring finger. "I don't date cheaters. Four." My pinkie. "I don't ever recall you even asking me out. Five." My thumb. "I don't cheat." I hissed at him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"One." He held up his hand and extended his index finger. "Dump her. Two." His middle finger. "I'll dump her. Three." His ring finger. "I've never cheated on a girl. That kiss we shared was not cheating. We were taking a break. Four." His pinkie. "I'm asking you out now. And finally, five." His thumb. "Again. Dump her." He replied, counting the numbers off in a voice that was supposed to sound like mine.

"I don't recall you coming up and asking me. Saying 'Naruto, would you go out with me?' Or anything like that."I hissed back at him quietly. He just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto. Would you like to go out with me?" He finally said. I looked back at Ino and thought. I wasn't straight, so it wasn't fair to act like it and get her hopes up. It was better to end it soon anyways. I was silent for another moment or so as I continued thinking.

"Not at the moment. I've got business to take care of before I date you." I said with a smile. He just smirked and turned around.

"See you later, dobe." He called over his shoulder.

Once he was gone, I looked back to the blonde. How was I going to break up with her? I've only broken up with someone once before. And that turned him into a heartless bastard. Neji didn't take the news very well that Ino and I had started dating.

I debated for a while about what to do. So I just stood up and left. Hopefully she'd get the hint. I was about halfway home when Sakura stopped me. "Have you seen Sasuke?" She asked. My heart fell a little. Did she want to get back together with him?

"Hm. Nope. Sorry." I lied smoothly. She stormed off in the direction I came from. Sheesh. Sometimes I hated girls. So clingy. "NARUTO!" I heard. With an annoyed sigh, I turned to match the face with the voice.

"Hey Ino! What's up?" I asked with a smile.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Huh? Oh! Well Sasuke came over and he wanted me. So I left. Sorry." I told her the truth. After all, Sasuke did actually want me. Who could resist this body? Nobody!

"Oh..." There was a pregnant silence between us. "Look, Naruto. You're a great guy and all, but I think we're better off as friends." She said. I stood there, shocked. I didn't have to break up with her! I could date Sasuke! It took all my willpower to not jump up in ecstasy. I just simply nodded as she turned and walked away. I could've sworn I saw her shoulders shaking as she left, but I didn't stick around to find out. I booked it to the Uchiha's complex.

_**A/N: Well, I know it's short and all so I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to the keyboard once more. If there's a lot of mistakes, that's why. I haven't been on a computer in months. I'm used to my phone now. Anyways. I'll try to post more up soon. On both of my stories.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for almost a year when Sasuke finally confronts Naruto about his feelings. As Sasuke pulls Naruto into a relationship, the vessel must choose between decisions he wished he didn't have to. Loosely based off of my version of She's the Competition. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruIno**_

**_A/N: I put this one up pretty quick, considering all the typing I had to do. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll start working on the next one. I don't promise that they'll all be this long, but I'll try my hardest. Enjoy!  
_**

I pounded on the door, knowing he was home. "Open the door, Sasuke!" I yelled furiously. I heard a sigh from the other side before the piece of wood opened to reveal a stoic Sasuke.

"What do you mean it's too late?" I asked, a little hurt and confused. I had arrived at Sasuke's only two minutes ago. I told him I was able to go out with him now then he said I was too late. He then shut the door in my face. I had resorted back to my method of pounding until the bastard opened the door.

"Just that. You're too late. Sakura and I are dating once more." He said softly. I could see amusement in his coal eyes and that pissed me off. I punched him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards in surprise. I followed, and the door shut behind me. I angrily pushed him back into the wall and put my arm up to his throat to keep him there. Then, in an instant of absolute stupidity that would ruin my life forever, I leaned forward.

And kissed him.

He stood there, addled, before kissing me back. When we finally separated, my cheeks a deep red, he smirked. "What happened to not dating cheaters?" He asked lowly. That voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I stopped to think.

"You're dumping her tomorrow." I answered.

"Why not today?" He inquired.

"Because we are having our first date today." I replied before grabbing his hand and pulling him into his living room. He sat on the couch while I went to his TV. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?" I asked. My only reply was a grunt, which I interpreted as an 'I don't care'. Selecting a movie at random, I stuck it in. I pivoted around to make my way back to the couch when I froze. "Really?" Was all I said as I stared at him.

"It's hot in here and I know you like it." I simply sat down beside him, leaning against him hesitantly. I let out a squeak of surprise when I felt him place his arm around me. His chest moved with a chuckle as I laid my hand on his stomach. I stared at the fine muscles, etching them into my mind. His shirt lay on the floor, abandoned and alone.

During the movie, I thought about Sasuke, which led to Sakura. If she ever found out Sasuke dumped her for me, she'd hate me. She's never talk to me again, for stealing her boyfriend. And if she found out he was cheating on her with me, she's murder me in my sleep. I wanted to rip my hair out! What was I going to do?! I was so confused.

I was roused from my slumber by a knock on the door. Wait...sleep? When did I fall asleep? I looked around the room to see that I was in Sasuke's room. It was already dark out and I could faintly hear my boyfriend move to get the door. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" A familiar, annoying voice said. The male grunted in reply. He was obviously not happy about being woken up. "I'm sorry I woke you up Sasuke, but I wanted to 'talk'." The was she said that last word made me narrow my eyes. Talk my ass! My bet was that she just wanted to get laid. I stayed where I was, anticipating Sasuke's reply.

"We can't." Was all he said.

"B-but! Why?" She growled, embarrassed.

"Because we're over. I don't need you anymore. I got what I wanted." He said. I could just see the look he was giving her. I was mentally dancing to those words.

"And what did you want? I can give you more!" She sounded like she was about to cry.

"I just wanted sex. And I got it from you. But now I have something even better." And with that, the door closed.

I scrambled to untangle myself from the blankets that were wrapped around me. I succeeded only in falling off the bed. With an annoyed grunt, I kicked my way out. "Ha!" I said in triumph. I had defeated the evil blankets that wished to keep me from my beloved Sasuke! "Serves you right, evil doers!" I yelled at the pile at my feet. I looked up to see a smirking Sasuke, only in boxers, watching me. My face burned with embarrassment. "What are you doing, dobe?" He asked, voice gruff with sleep. "Were you just wrestling with my covers?" His eyes traveled from me, to the blankets, then back again. His eyes trailed my torso lustfully as he moved his eyes up to my face. I looked down to see I had no shirt on.

"I-I don't know. Pervert." I whispered the last bit, but he heard it. He chuckled and stepped closer to me. He put his hand on my cheek as he spoke.

"You can't blame me. If you don't want me to look, you shouldn't walk around my house with no shirt." He whispered before gently placing his lips on top of mine. The Uchiha's hand slid down my back and stopped at my pants. He slipped his hand in and I yipped. Instinctively, I pulled away from him and separated us by a few feet. He looked at me confused for a second before understanding crossed his features. "You're a virgin." He exclaimed. My face reddened at his words.

Don't get me wrong. I've dated plenty of men. But we never got that far before we broke up. Kiba was the hardest to keep off. He's just like an animal! Like a chihuahua! I know it sounds cheesy, but I want to wait until I'm married to lose my V-card.

Sasuke instantly backed off. "Sorry. I kinda thought you were a man whore." He admitted. I was bewildered. Why in the world would he think that? He must've noticed my quizzical look, because he continued. "I mean you basically had anew boyfriend every week. And the way Kiba acted, I just thought-"

"Stop right there! Kiba is an animal! That's all he wanted! Sex! Neji was never interested in me like that. He was just experimenting with his sexuality. I've never gotten close to sleeping with anyone." I explained. He chuckled.

"That's why you're so innocent, huh?"

"Yes. I guess so." I answered with a small amount of pride in my voice. Of course I was proud. I still had my virginity after all. I didn't want to be a 'man whore' as Sasuke so _kindly_ put it. He chuckled once again and moved closer to me.

"We'll take it slow then." He said in a voice that made me tremble. I smiled up at him and placed an innocent kiss on his lips. "But you can't blame me if I get a little...grabby." It was my turn to laugh at that.

_**A/N: Holy crap that's quite a bit. I wasn't expecting it to be so long. But I guess you guys don't really mind, do you? I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to all the favorites and follows and reviews. I love knowing you guess like this.. I hope to get the next chapter up relatively soon, but don't get your hopes up. I have prom and all this other stuff coming up that I need to get ready for.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for almost a year when Sasuke finally confronts Naruto about his feelings. As Sasuke pulls Naruto into a relationship, the vessel must choose between decisions he wished he didn't have to. Loosely based off of my version of She's the Competition. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruIno**_

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter to Jealousy! This took longer than usual because I forgot what I had saved it under and couldn't find it to save my life. Then I just completely forgot about the story and I apologize! I hope you enjoy!**_

We did take it slow. But Sasuke would get impatient sometimes and we would end up fighting. Then he would disappear for a few hours before starting his search for me. Most times I would end up at my apartment. Other times I would go to my father's head and stare out at Konoha. Today it was neither. I was at one of the training grounds, blocking my chakra off. I was sitting up in a tree, looking at the sky when I heard it. Cursing coming from my left. "Damn it, Naruto! I know you're hear- FUCK!" Sasuke swore. With a soft _thud_, he landed on my branch. "Would you quit finding new hiding places?!" He yelled, exasperated. I simply smiled at the raven and held my hand up. He quietly took it and pulled me up. I didn't stop on my feet, however. I kept moving until my lips landed on his. We did this every time, unless the fight was really bad.

Every time he found me, he would have this odd... Scent to him. Like sweat, his cologne, and something else all mixed into one. When I asked him about it, he told me that he got sweaty looking for me. I believed him. After our first fight, Sakura started hanging around again. She still gave Sasuke her sultry looks, wore low-cut blouses with short skirts every time she knew my boyfriend would be around. She got attracted to him once more. When she thought I wasn't looking, she would give me weird looks. Like she wanted me gone. It was often when we butt heads with each other. Of course, Sasuke would do nothing.

All of this and more went through my head as we shared our short kiss. I pulled away shyly and smiled up at him. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. "I love you too." I said, just a softly. There was that smell. With a hint of perfume. "Sasuke?" I asked. He grunted. I pulled away enough so that I could see his face. "Have you been hanging around Sakura again?" I questioned. My heart raced and my hands felt damp. I was terrified of his answer. What if he was cheating on me with her?

"I'll go over to her house and vent." He admitted. I stared into his eyes, looking for any lies. I saw none.

"Sasuke." I said, pulling myself away from him some more, out of his arms. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I think we should stop dating. You obviously need someone who can give you what you want. I'm not there yet. Maybe when I'm ready..." I trailed off. He understood and stepped back. He dropped his arms arms to his sides then sighed. He placed one last kiss on my forehead before leaving me. I crumpled to the branch, melancholy. I waited for the tears. But they wouldn't come. My body felt hollow and my mind numb. What hurt me the most wasn't the fact that we were over. No. It was the way he handled it. No protest, no complaints. Just a simple kiss. He seemed to have no problems with us breaking up.

Slowly, I got up. I looked up to see that it was dark. How long had I been there? Long enough for morning to turn into evening, obviously. With as much caution that I could summon, I jumped off the tree. My foot slipped in the dirt and I fell flat on my face. _'Just my luck.'_ I thought furiously. I pulled myself back up with the help of a nearby tree. I cursed as I put weight on my right foot. Great! My day just kept getting better! Now I had to limp home! I angrily kicked at the tree that had previously helped me up. Too bad it was with my injured foot. I heard a sickening crack along with a tremendous pain shooting up my leg. Tears sprang to my eyes. I collapsed back onto the ground and glared at my foot. I would have to put it back into place and keep it that way before Kyuubi started healing it. So without giving myself time to think, I grabbed my fragile foot and yanked it back into place. I whimpered in pain when the red chakra started to swirl around it. The bijuu angrily told me to suck it up. With a final hiss, I did.

It took maybe five minutes for the pain to subside after it was healed. I stood up onto my feet cautiously. Adding a little weight at a time, I sucked in a gasp of air. Only to let it out seconds later when I was putting all my weight onto it. My foot was perfectly fine with only a slight tingle from Kyuubi's chakra entering my system. I let out a squeal of happiness. My mood soon fell drastically when I felt something wet hit my cheek. I turned my gaze to the sky, only to see angry black clouds above me. Lightning zig-zagged its way to a tree fairly close to me. A loud **boom** sounded, causing me to jump a few feet into the air. Just what I needed, some rain. With a sudden boost of energy, I took off. I maneuvered around the trees and ducked before a branch could hit me. But I didn't pay attention to my feet. Something tripped me up, causing me to fly forward. Right into a tree. I could feel blood spilled from my nose and busted lip. With a frustrated grunt, I popped my nose back into place. _**'You should be more careful, kit. I'm not healing the next thing you break yourself.'**_ The demon whispered into my mind, chuckling. I growled in return. I took off again, this time at a slower pace, towards the Hell I call home.

Once I got home, I could tell that something was wrong. I closed the door gently before stripping off my dripping wet clothes. They made a damp _'thump'_ as they hit the floor, one article at a time. I stood stark naked, shivering, in my own home. With a little debate, I decided to take a long, hot shower. Immediately after stepping into the the steaming hot stream of water, my body relaxed. The water was so refreshing on my previously deadly cold skin. The sound of the shower made me feel safe and welcoming. I could see the droplets ricochet off of my body. Slowly running my hands through my hair, I heard a noise that didn't belong to the symphony of the shower. Something soft hit the floor then the curtain moved. Someone was behind it. I was going to die! Someone was going to murder me while I was naked!

Before I could so much as move, a hand slide the curtain to the side, revealing my intruder. Pale skin, great abs, short black hair and obsidian eyes. Sasuke. I attempted to say his name but all that came out was nonsense. "I love you. And I was stupid to just walk away like I did. I don't care if you make me wait years, as long as I'm with you." He whispered. I stood dumbfounded for a second. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He moved his hands to my waist, trailing my body on the way there. He pulled me closer until I was flush against him. I could feel the water flow over our bodies as he pushed me up against the wall. With no warning, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I caught it in between my teeth playfully. I twirled my own pink organ around his before letting it go. We battle for dominance with our tongues until air became desperately needed. I puled away just enough to breathe. "I love you too." I whispered before once more connecting our lips.

"I can wait, but not if you run around naked. Do that and I might pounce on you." He said. I just chuckled, shaking my head.

-SasuNaru-

It took me awhile to piece everything together. I was completely oblivious until Sakura showed up at my door looking for Sasuke. I had told her that he was sleeping. She had then turned around and stormed away. That's when I saw the Uchiha necklace around her. _'That's weird. How come she's wearing that? She hasn't worn that since Sasuke broke up with her.'_ I thought to myself. That's when it clicked.

The smell of his clothes that night in the shower. The marks on his body that he swore were from missions. His disappearances at night when he was turned on. My God! He's been cheating on me! I slammed the door shut and stalked into my room where the bastard was sleeping. I threw a kunai at him, skimming his cheek. Blood immediately started to flow from the wound that had formed. He woke up, startled, and looked at me. "What the hell, Naruto?! What was that for?!"

"Get the hell out of my house!" I yelled.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. I put my hand up to my cheek. When did I start crying? It didn't matter now.

"You've been cheating on me!" That got him to calm down. He was probably reassessing the situation and was forming his next words.

"I have not. I've been cheating _with _you." I flinched at those words.

"Right! Because that's _so_ much better! I'm done with you! I want you and all of your shit out of my house! Tonight!" I yelled. Then I spun around and walked out of my house. A shirtless Sasuke followed. He called out my name, but I ignored him. Up to the point when he grabbed my shoulder to make me face him.

"Look! I know I'm in the wrong, a little. But she wouldn't sleep with me unless we were dating. So I started dating her again, that night we broke up. But you were on my mind the entire night, so I came to make up. Then we got back together."

I waited a moment before I spoke again. "I'm waiting for the part that better justify this entire thing or I'm never talking to you again." I glared at my current ex-boyfriend. He sighed.

"I love you. You know I do. But you tease me with your body then leave me hanging. I need to get my sexual frustration out somehow, and Sakura is my outlet." He explained. I waited, but nothing more came from him.

"I want you out of my house by noon." His eyes widened.

"But that's ten minutes from now!" He exclaimed.

"Looks like you better get started then. Besides, you're Sasuke fucking Uchiha. You can do almost anything." I snarled at him before walking away. I could tell that he hadn't moved, so I didn't look back. If that bastard wanted to go kill himself, I probably wouldn't care at the moment. My usually warm heart had been frozen over with layers of ice. I'm not sure if it was me or the temperature, but I was shivering. I felt my cheeks getting damp again. I wiped the tears away in frustration. "Fucking asshole." I growled. Those words seemed to flip a switch. After I said them, I started sobbing. My knees gave out and I crumpled to the ground.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" A feminine voice asked. I looked up to see Sakura. My heart wanted to be mad at her, to hate her. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. I wanted to tell her the truth; that Sasuke had cheated on her, but I wouldn't be able to bear seeing her face contort into pain and anger. So I just sat there, watching her with teary eyes. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's ok, Naru." She pulled away enough so she could look into my eyes with her own jade ones. Suddenly, her lips were on mine. My eyes widened with shock while her's closed. Once I was able to function again, I shoved her away. The pinkette landed on her butt as I jumped to my feet.

"What the hell?! You're dating Sasuke!" I yelled at her.

"He doesn't treat me well. He's always ignoring me unless he wants sex." She pouted.

"You're still dating him! You just cheated on him!"

"Not like he hasn't cheated on me before." My body froze, afraid she knew about us. "He got Ino drunk then screwed her!" She yelled. I relaxed a little.

"Is this your first time cheating on him?" I asked.

"No." She scoffed. My sympathy for her evolved into pure rage. But I just stayed calm.

"Well if you're done, I'd like to go home and take a bath to wash off all the filth." I hissed. I turned around and started the walk back to my house. If Sakura was cheating on Sasuke, then it was only fair that she get the same treatment. "Sasuke!" I yelled as I stepped through the threshold. He appeared from the bedroom.

"I'm almost done. I only have a few more things-"

"Shut up." I growled at him. I stormed past him, into the bedroom. He followed. I whipped around to face him. With as much force as possible, I shoved him. He landed on the middle of my bed. Ad he moved to get up, I stopped him by sitting down on his waist. I noticed that he had put a shirt on, as well as some actual pants. I crashed my lips into his, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He placed his hands on my butt while I wrapped mine around his neck. I let my hands travel down his torso, stopping at his waist. I grabbed onto his shirt and tugged. He eagerly let me take it off. He did the same to me. I leaned back a little so I could look at his body. Absolutely delicious. The sight of it made my mouth water. He seemed to notice this as he put his on mine once more. With a little too much ease, he managed to undue my pants and slip them off before taking his own off. He stopped, wanting to know how far I was going to take it this time. I got off of him, and he slumped his shoulders, thinking I was stopping. But then I slipped off my boxers with a smirk. Then he pulled me back onto the bed and showed me how skilled he really was.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry for it being so long since I last updated this story, but my main focus has been Empty, if you couldn't tell. Anyways, that concludes chapter 4 of this story. I was going to add a lemon at the end, but just couldn't bring myself to do so. Reviews really help me remember to work on this story, so they would be appreciated! I'm sorry for any mistakes that are in here. I read through and fixed what I found, I swear.**_


End file.
